Kid Icarus: War of the Gods
Kid Icarus: War of the Gods is an upcoming title for the Wii U. It is a direct sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising and will be developed by Hal Laboratories. Plot Five years after the defeat of Hades, both Skyworld and the human realm have been at peace. But the long period of peace makes Ares, god of war, restless, and he sets out to create the biggest war he's ever causes, a war that encompasses every realm and every deity. In order to stop him, Palutena sends Pit on missions to amass his own army to face Ares and end the fighting. Characters Protagonists * Pit--The main character. As an angel, Pit serves the goddess Palutena in the fight against the forces of darkness. * Palutena--The goddess of light. She aids Pit in his fights, and seeks to regain peace in all the realms. * Viridi--The goddess of nature. While previously holding a grudge against Pit in the previous game, she eventually formed a truce with both him and Pit. Currently on the fence about joining into Ares' war. * Magnus--A human mercenary, and widely considered the strongest human alive. Pit and Magnus have helped each other a few times, and have developed a friendly rivalry as a result. He battles the ground forces Ares sends out. * Dark Pit--Pit's darker clone, created from Pit smashing the Mirror of Truth. Dark Pit doesn't care about Ares' war, preferring simply to do what he usually does: fight evil. * Phosphora--The goddess of lightning, and one of Viridi's commanders. Staying loyal to Viridi, she assists her, and eventually Pit, in fighting Ares' forces. The daughter of Zeus. * Hermes--The god of travel, commerce and thieves. A capitalist, Hermes is only concerned with joining the most profitable side. He's eventually interested in Pit enough to make him his "investment", and assists him by supplying weaponry and hearts--provided he can prove himself in challenges. * Daedalus--A human inventor, and a known hermit residing in his greatest invention, the Labyrinth. Considered one of Dyntos' "pet projects", Daedalus spends his time coming up with blueprints for devices he has no reason to build. Upon being seeked out by Pit, he is swayed into helping create a weapon and armor that may defeat Ares. * Zeus--The god of thunder, residing on Mount Olympus. Obsessed with the old ways gods acted, he initially refuses to even acknowledge the war Ares started. He is Phosphora's father, and treats her like a disobedient teenager, even questioning why she still has the Lightning Chariot. * Athena--The goddess of knowledge, residing in the Library of Worlds. She continually watches over the world, eagerly waiting for new breakthroughs in the fields of education. Generally frowning on violence, she's reluctantly recruited into the side of Palutena. * Artemis--The goddess of the hunt. Amused by Pit's bravery and fighting ability, she challenges the angel to survive her hunt in her forest, with her assistance, and Pit's life, as the prize. * Poseidon--The god of the sea. Generally apathetic to the war, as Ares' forces have yet to attack something as massive as the sea. It takes Pit to convince him to help on their side. Antagonists * Ares--The god of war, and the main antagonist of the game. He grew restless after seeing years of peace, so he decided to create a massive war through all the realms. Incredibly powerful. * Thanatos--The god of death. After Hades' and Medusa's defeats, he became leader of the Underworld Army. Though his personality and lack of true practice prevented him from truly becoming a threat. Pit was chasing after him halfheartedly before Ares' first attack interrupts them. * Gaia--The goddess of the earth. An ancient being, older than even Dyntos, she has slept for centuries. Ares' continual attacks eventually wake her up, resulting in her frustration at the rude awakening. * Pandora--An Amazon previously confined to a fiery spherical form. She quickly aligns with Ares, deciding to be with the stronger side, and already very irritated with Thanatos' incompetence. * Talos--An automaton created by Daedalus and stolen by Hermes. Used as a test to prove Pit's worthiness for Hermes' investment. It was later further stolen by Ares' forces, re-purposed, and upgraded into a more effective war machine. * Hephaestus--The god-in-training of the forge, learning from Dyntos. Frustrated by how slow the learning process is going, he aligns with Ares in order to finally create weaponry and creatures that were to be used in real battle. * Circe--A sorceress found in the Islands of the Lost. She has turned sailors into animals for centuries, and possesses a magic amulet that would assist Palutena's cause. * Polyphemus--A blinded cyclops in the Islands of the Lost. He protects his prized treasure, the All-Seeing Eye, from intruders. * Nobody--A shadowy figure that can take the form of anyone. Irritated at being blamed for blinding the cyclops Polyphemus, and receiving Poseidon's wrath as a result, he now aligns with Ares, to get revenge on nemesis. * Scylla and Charybdis--A six-headed monster and a creator of whirlpools, respectively. Found near the Narrow Pass in the Seas of the Lost, these two snatch up sailors and sink their ships. While not aligned with any faction, these creatures do pose trouble for Pit during a rest from flying. Chapters Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Shooter Games Category:Rail Shooter Games Category:HAL Laboratory